Second Chances
by moonyprongspadfoot
Summary: Lily Evans is a girl who believes in second chances. One second chance she gives changes her school year. The next one she encounters changes her life forever...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm moonyprongspadfoot or RED. You can call me either or you can call me Moony like my beta does. You may have seen my first chapter of my story with the same name and almost the same plot. I have decided to rewrite my first chapter and start out fresh. It's finally summer! I'm officially a freshman! The years have gone by so fast! I'm a little nervous for high school, but at least I'll have my brother who's going to be a senior. Ok, back to talking about the story. First, I want to thank my new beta ElizabethAnneSoph for deciding to help me with the story. She's been amazing and I think we work really well together. Also, if you like Kingdom Hearts, check out my friend SoraKairiRikuNamine. I'm hoping that she's start writing for Harry Potter soon, since I got her into the series, so Please review my story. I'd really appreciate any feedback, suggestions and/or questions, it really makes my day. Thank you for giving this story a chance! I really hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, that belongs to JK Rowling, but I do own Hermione Granger's wand that I got from Universal Studios and all 7 books (8 when The Cursed Child comes of on July 31!)**

Prologue

The Evans family, of 44 King's Road seem like a completely normal family. Steven and Rose Evans live in an average sized house with their two daughters, Lily and Petunia. The sisters bicker constantly when they are in each other's presence, but doesn't that happen to plenty of other siblings?

The only thing that seems odd about their family is the fact that Lily and Petunia go to completely different schools. Petunia goes to a public school just outside of London, while Lily goes to a boarding school in Scotland. Why do they go to different schools? Why is Petunia not going to the boarding school Lily is attending? Why doesn't Lily go to public school like Petunia?

To answer these questions, it would reveal their family's biggest secret. Their secret sounds so outrageous that people would probably accuse them of going bonkers. But, they can guarantee that it was the complete truth. The youngest Evans daughter, Lily, is a witch.

They found this out when they received a visit from an older woman named Minerva McGonagall four years prior. McGonagall explained that Lily possessed the power to control magic. They had a hard time believing that Lily was a witch, until Lily admitted that she was already aware that she coul control magic.

Apparently, Lily was told about the wizarding world by her best friend, named Severus Snape. He is Lily's friend that she met when she was 9. He is magical as well and is the same age as her.

McGonagall went on to explain that she is a teacher at a school that teaches students how to use their magic. The reason that she came was to ask Lily to attend this school. The school that she teaches at is known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school is a castle located in Scotland.

The Evans were very skeptical about the offer, but had one question that needed to be answered before they would even consider accepting; Why were they only aware of the wizarding world now? McGonagall informed them that it was due to Lily being a muggle-born. A muggle-born is a witch or wizard who was born to two people who don't have it in their blood to control magic.

After the brilliant explanations and McGonagall's promise to help Lily get supplies to the school, they finally agreed to allow Lily to attend. It was the best decision that the Evans ever made, at least in Lily's opinion.

Her parents thought that the school was perfect for her and she couldn't help but agree. Lily was easily able to fit in at Hogwarts. Hogwarts has 4 houses that separate students based on personality traits that they possess. The 4 houses are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. They sort students by a magical sorting hat that can access your mind to determine which house would fit you best. The sorting hat had sorted her into Gryffindor, the house of the brave and daring. She doesn't really understand how she possessed those traits, but she trusts the sorting hat's judgment.

She has made many friends at school, you could even call her popular. Lily is known for being an incredible person and incredibly beautiful. Lily has flowing auburn hair with sparkling emerald eyes. She is also the most brilliant witch of her year. She is always the top of her class and all of her teachers adore her. She was even recently made the female prefect for 5th year Gryffindors!

One very important thing that you should know about Lily is that she has a very short temper. She truly does have a heart of gold, but if you get on her bad side, she'll probably rip your head off. She doesn't really have anyone on her bad side except for one person: James Potter.

To her, he's just an arrogant, bullying toerag. He's always taunting her best friend for no reason. He is always claiming that her best friend, Severus is a future death eater.

That's completely ridiculous! Severus would never join You-Know-Who! Why would he? He's best friends with her, a muggle-born witch! Just because he's in Slytherin doesn't mean he's interested in practicing the dark arts!

Another thing she doesn't like about Potter is that he won't stop asking her out. Is the guy really that arrogant to think that she would go out with him? He's never given her a reason to give him a chance. The only redeeming qualities he has about him is that he's extremely handsome and a brilliant wizard. He's also very athletic since he's a chaser and the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Those qualities don't mean anything though. They're too superficial. Sure she doesn't really know him, but to her he just seems like a jerk with no heart.

Maybe he's A future death eater! He's never defended muggle-borns. If he's willing to be a bully, who knows what else he's willing to do. Though secretly she knew that he would never become a death eater.

Even though he's a jerk, he's never called a muggle-born that foul name. Besides why would he ask her out if he was prejudice? It's probably a sick joke him and his friends came up with.

The Marauders they call themselves. They're the biggest pranksters in the entire school. Potter seems to be the leader of their group, along with his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Sirius Black is definitely Potter's best friend of the group. He is a tall boy with long, lustrous black hair and striking grey eyes. He has a well-built body from being a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and has a handsome face to match. You can often see girls ogling him in the hallway and classrooms. He is a very talented wizard with a playful and mischievous personality, but he has no control over his anger.

She doesn't know him very well, but it's obvious he has an explosive temper. If he doesn't like someone, he will make to humiliate and bully that person. Usually it's the Slytherins, particularly Severus.

Even though his behavior is unacceptable, it's kind of hard to blame him. He was born to a family of dark wizards. You would assume that he'd be a dark wizard as well, but he's quite the opposite. He proved as much when he was sorted into Gryffindor, instead of Slytherin, like the rest of his family. It's common knowledge at Hogwarts that he despises his family.

Remus isn't that bad to Lily. Remus is a tall, sandy haired boy with green eyes. He's also a very good wizard. Lily was willing to bet that he was the male prefect for 5th year Gryffindors. He was easily the most mature and responsible of the group. He had never took a part in the bullying and at least tried to remain civil to those who he disliked. He was a marauder, so it's quite obvious he has a good sense of humor. The only negative thing about him is that he does nothing to stop his friends from bullying others.

Lastly, there is Peter Pettigrew. He is a short and chubby boy with mousy brown hair and watery blue eyes. He joined in on the bullying, but he honestly wasn't a very good wizard. He doesn't really fit in with the rest of the Marauders that well, but the group still accepts him into the group somehow.

Ok, maybe The Marauders aren't the worst people in the world, but that doesn't mean that she likes them. Like she said before, she doesn't really know them. So far, the only marauder that she'd be willing to give a chance to is Ramus or maybe even Peter. She maybe even give a chance to Sirius if they ever properly meet, but there is another no way for her to give Potter a chance.

The day she gives James Potter a chance is the day that her best friend, Severus Snape calls her a mudblood. There is no chance of that ever happening, so Lily was easily able to make this promise to herself.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone! Sorry it took a little while to post this, but I've been a little busy. It was great to see that people actually liked it! I even got a few favorites and alerts! Thank you so much to everyone for reading this story! I really appreciate it! Let me know what you think of this story, so I can make this be the best it can possibly be. It can be suggestions, questions and/ or constructive criticism to help me become a better writer. I'm only 14, so I still have a lot to learn, so I'd appreciate any help along the way. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Even though I've never spoken to almost all of you, I want you to know that I love you all for reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. If I did, I'd probably change a couple pairings and make some people never die.

Chapter 1:

Any muggle who has ever met the beautiful auburn hair girl would definitely describe her as an enigma. Every since she went to her school when she was 11 years old, she was never really the same. She became a completely different person. In one year, a quiet, awkward girl who didn't seem to belong became a still shy and quiet girl who's finally found her place in the world.

Even though Lily was only around during breaks and the summer, she was able to become part of a group of friends in the muggle world. They all lived in her neighborhood, so they were able to hang out often. The only one of her friends in her neighborhood that actually knew that Lily was a witch was a young woman named Katherine Fawley.

Katherine is 2 years older than Lily. She's a curvy 17 year old of medium height. She has medium length brown hair, grey eyes and a round,pretty face. She can be insecure, but she's incredibly compassionate and intelligent. She's actually a witch just like Lily.

Katherine's birth was a scandal in the wizarding world. She's a half-blood born to Melissa, a muggle and Evan Fawley, a pureblood. The Fawley family is a part of the Sacred Twenty Eight, so when news spread that Evan married a muggle, he became a disgrace to the family and was disowned. Their family since moved to the muggle world, so they could raise Soph.

Katherine is a very bright witch. She was sorted into Gryffindor and was always top of the class. No one will be surprised when they learn that she was made head girl.

Lily and Katherine met when Lily was a second year. Since Katherine was always a good witch, she started a study group for those struggling with their homework during her 4th year for years 1 to 3. Lily had begun struggling with her Transfiguration homework during her 2nd year, so after a long moment of hesitation, she decided to join Katherine's study group. She definitely did not regret her decision.

The study group was a small group of 5 witches and wizards. There were 3 students (including Lily) from Gryffindor and 2 students from Hufflepuff. Lily was embarrassed at first about joining the study group, so she didn't really talk to anyone. That and the fact that she was too shy to approach anyone. That all changed when Katherine came to talk to Lily one day after a session.

She introduced herself to Lily and told her something that she will always remember.

She told her, " Lily, I know going to a session like this can be a little embarrassing, but having the courage to actually come and get the help you need is an action of a true Gryffindor."

From that day on, Lily became best friends with Katherine and began to have the courage to talk to more people. If it wasn't for Katherine, Lily wouldn't have been able to pick up the courage to actually speak her other best friend, Rachel Adams.

Rachel is a Hufflepuff halfgoing into her 4th year. She's medium height, just a hair shorter than Katherine. She has long dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. She has a round face with high cheekbones. She's pretty, honest, nice, intelligent, but can be mindful of others. She can be insecure at times, because she's not as skinny as most of the girls at Hogwarts. She wouldn't exactly be classified as fat, but it can still bring her down at times looking at other girls.

Rachel was actually just as shy as Lily, maybe even more so! She came to the study session for help with Potions. Since Lily was an O student in Potions, she helped tutor Rachel when Katherine was busy with another student.

They didn't officially become friends with each other until Rachel brought up her love of Charms one afternoon. Rachel went on to tell Lily how she got a Charms book from her mother that teaches her more advance charms. The next thing they knew, it was almost curfew and they had spent nearly 2 hours talking about their favorite charms.

Unfortunately, Rachel lives in her family manor in Manchester. At least Lily had Katherine during the summer. Plus, she has two muggle friends in her neighborhood!

Lily met her two muggle friends, Amelia and Olivia when she came home from her first year at Hogwarts. After her relationship with her sister fell apart, she never really had anyone to spend time with. Severus wasn't able to spend time with her during the summer anymore.

He had been sneaking out of his house to meet with her since they met when they were nine and his parents found out one night and forbid him from sneaking out. That happened at the beginning of that first summer. They have never met each other in any part of the muggle world since.

Well, the four girls are definitely the group. Amelia is an rather quiet girl who's very sporty. She's the star player on her town's football team. She's a tall girl with brown hair and beautiful sky blue eyes.

Olivia is almost the complete opposite of Amelia. She's rather short for her age and has never done a sport in her life. She has light blonde hair and warm, chocolate eyes. She's a music nerd with the voice of an angel and incredible acting skills. She always gets the leads in school musicals and even got casted in a movie once.

Although they seem like so different, they get along like a family. There are many arguments between the littlest things, but they always overcome their differences in the end.


End file.
